


Spring Festival

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Han Jumin Has Feelings, I Love Han Jumin, Romantic Fluff, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: Jumin and MC had made plans to go to the spring festival, but when complications arise, will they get to enjoy the festival with each other





	Spring Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hansora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansora/gifts).

> For @Hansora I hope that you enjoy it. I did change the request a bit. If you'd like me to do another one, I can! 
> 
> Remember, I am always open to requests! Fill free to comment here, or submit a request on my Tumblr- Takara-Kaneko

Staring out of the window of the penthouse, MC sighed. The two of them had planned to go view the cherry blossoms which were full bloom, but an emergency had taken Jumin back to the office.”

“It will only be a moment, my love.” He reassured her as he left. However, as hours past, MC understood it wouldn’t happen. 

She knew it wasn’t his fault and was in no way upset with him, she understood that this was his job and she loved him for his commitment. She couldn’t help feeling upset though, no matter how hard she tried. Spring was her favorite season, she could hardly contain her excitement as it approached. Today was meant to include Jumin in one of the events she held most dear. 

MC looked away as she attempted to change her mood. She didn't know when he would be coming back, so she didn’t want him coming home to her being sad. Instead, she chose to lay on his coach, curling next to Elizabeth 3rd as she gently stroked her fur. But with every minute that past, she couldn’t help but feel her eyelids grow a bit heavier.

“MC?” A soothing voice stirred MC from her slumber. Her eyes open to the face that could take her breath away. Without realizing, MC smiled as she stared into his onyx eyes, a small hum of pleasure buzzing off her lips.   
Jumin chuckled at the response, taking a moment to brush the hairs away from her face. “You must have fallen asleep while I was away. I am sorry it took so long.” 

Finally, awake, MC slowly sat up, choosing to cling onto Jumin’s hand. She glanced outside to see that night had already settled, the only light coming from the city below. Mc couldn’t help it as her eyes welled in tears, tears she quickly tried to wipe away.

Not quick enough, as Jumin grabs her hands. Instead, kneeling down to wipe them away with his thumb. “I know, kitten. I got out as soon as I could, but it wasn’t soon enough.”

Shaking her head, MC smiled at him, “I know you did, love. It’s alright, we can find another day.”

Without saying a word, Jumin gently lifted MC from the couch, leading her to his guest room. But instead of putting her to sleep, he led her to the edge of the bed, laying a thin box and a bouquet of roses. Glancing at him, MC gingerly opened the box, revealing a light pink dress, accented with lace and ribbon. 

“I don't want this day to end so quickly. If you wouldn’t mind getting dressed, there’s somewhere I want to take you.” Jumin smiled at her, she could’ve sworn it was almost mischievous. 

Exiting her room, MC glanced at Jumin leaning on the wall adjacent to her door. He almost looked asleep, she noted, as he slowly looked down to meet her gaze. His eyes widened for only a moment before he approached her, gently placing a kiss onto her cheek. 

Jumin straightened, placing a hand on the small of her waist as he leads her out of the building and straight outside where Driver Kim waits with a running car and a pleasant smile on his face. The three drive for only a moment, stopping in what seemed like the middle of the street.

MC looked questioningly at Jumin, only for him to smirk as he opened his door. 

After Jumin led her out of the car, MC couldn’t help but gasp as she looked around her. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, lit only by small lights within the trees. The area encircled a large pond, reflecting the trees and their lights like stars in the sky. 

“Jumin..” For the second time, MC eyes welled in tears. Using his thumb, Jumin gently wiped them away. But he couldn't stop staring at her smile, or the pureness in her eyes as she stared at her surrounding, at him. He watched her as she slowly walked up to the pond, happiness taking hold of every part of him. Never will he be able to understand how someone so perfect came to him, but MC was his, and he never wanted to see her cry again. 

The sound of her giggles brought Jumin out of his trance as he stared at her twirling under the tree, calling him to her. He quickly caught her in his arms and couldn't help the small blush spreading across his face as he gazed at her. 

“This is beautiful, dear. I will cherish this forever.” Whispering against his ear, MC took the opportunity to place a kiss on his neck, trailing on to his cheek, finally resting on his lips. He found his hands pulling her to him as hers found themselves at his neck and in his hair. 

“And I will cherish any moment that will make my princess happy” Jumin whispered against her lips, before sealing them once more in a kiss.


End file.
